


Zongag

by scrawly_times



Series: AU drabbles I'll likely never expand on [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Dwarves Have Magic Heart Songs, Music, zongag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: Not many dwarves are good at singing, but all dwarves can Sing. There's a reason Thorin's Song was enough to drive Bilbo to follow them on their crazy quest.





	Zongag

As he spoke with Balin, Thorin felt a longing rising in his chest. An urge, an instinct, something deep and powerful rising to vibrate from throats to hearts. Familiar with that of Songs, though he’d yet to feel one rising in many years, he paid it only the slightest mind until Balin’s eyes softened and he spoke the final words of their conversation.

It was as if a wellspring had opened, something older than he, that deigned to reach into his heart and tug the beginnings of hymn from his throat.

He was sure Balin was shocked to hear it. He would have been as well, if everything but the Zong hadn’t ceased to exist in him.

His humming first resonated with him and him alone, bringing emotions up and airing them in a way he would surely be embarrassed about otherwise. Desire and loss and pain and regrets and grief. So much within him that often lay buried.

With a shift that all present could feel, zong crept into zongag and first Balin joined in, the same pull and instinct from himself to have him join in. Slight differences in his humming and the connection of equal memories different in perspective and memory. Thorin met Balin’s eyes and had no need to nod approval or even move to indicate this was no singular matter.

Slowly, with caution and with delicacy rarely seen in dwarves, the others began to join, following the tug and pull like threads connecting their hearts one by one. Some of them naive, no knowledge of the mountain. All of them connecting and joining together and feeling that which they all felt.

And then the words began.

Thorin lead them all, voice rising the loudest. Only a few of them brought their words to the zongag, most holding the hums and keeping the chain of emotion strong and steady, forming the roots and base to the power of Zong.

Zong grew and swirled amongst all of them, rising and pulling their hearts together. It slowly fell and loosened among them until words stopped and hums slowly petered out to a silence that was entirely vacant in its absence but natural and comfortable still.

The dwarves relished the silence, knowing the good luck and fortune Zongag was so early in their quest. Forging such bonds, deeply so, and before they had even truly begun, bespoke of the connections the quest would bring. The emotional vulnerability and opening was also a contributor to the long silences. Many dwarves took the time to compose themselves and wrap their heads around just what zong had coerced them to do.

To all of their unawareness, and certain shock and befuddlement if they were to find out, in the other room a rather confused and deeply moved hobbit was wondering what in the heavens had just happened to him, and why he was so suddenly determined to grab his bags and join this Company on their inane quest.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble I had trying to figure out how to explain this headcanon of mine to a friend, of dwarves having Singing
> 
> Took a bunch of older words in English and probly butchered a bit of Khuzdul as well, but hey, it coolio
> 
> Zong- (in khuzdul, song) Here, meaning one Heart's Song and usually a highly personal thing. Considered "I will beat the everloving crap out of you" level offense to interrupt or join in without permission.  
> Zongag- (in khuzdal, to sing) Here, meaning a Heart's Song that ties several dwarrows together in some purpose or idea.
> 
> Come talk about magic dwarf songs with me. Despite the series i put this in I MAY write some more drabbles if I can ever get any inspiration for it lmao


End file.
